All Our Days
by Sapphire Orchid
Summary: She barely remembered what happened that night, there were bright lights everywhere as pain spread across her body, the feeling of relief as her mother picked her up, only for that feeling to be replaced with fear as she flew through the broken window and into the snow below as the flames raged through the home... it was all her fault, and she would never forget, in All Our Days.
1. A Smile

**All Our Days**

 **Chapter 1: A Smile**

 _ **By: Sapphire Orchid**_

"Talking."

 _"Thinking." Writing/Text_

 **(AN: Author Notes.)**

*** Time Skips ***

 **(AN: Hey Guys Sapphire Orchid Here! Welcome to my new story, this is more of a test run than anything, and unlike my other story this is RWBY only, there are a little bit of references here, and will also be Ruby centered only, while there are a few OCs in here, they aren't going to be main characters and will not be going to Beacon or any thing like that. Now this is a WARNING there will be dark themes in this and mentions of child abuse along with a little bit of OOCness in some characters, mainly in Ruby and Yang, at least at first for the aforementioned. Now that is all for now, so I hope you enjoy, the very first chapter of my second story, All Our Days. Does the name ring any bells RWBY fans?**

* * *

A smile.

It was... an interesting feeling. Someone, a stranger, had smiled, not at someone important, but at me. Why had they smiled? All I ever see are the uncommon stares, the rare glare, and the common pity filled looks. Why did he smile? Why?

...

I saw it, again, it was the same smile!? I bumped into him at the town library, and he smiled!? I wonder why, there's nothing interesting about me, maybe he's new to town. He helped me when I almost fell, but he was gone just as quick, who is he?

...

At the doctors today, Dr. Lilith smiled at me and laughed, she told me that I was lucky, that I had a great guardian angel looking out for me. I smiled too, even though she couldn't see under the bandages, I smiled as I told her that I knew, that I had met him, or at least I had seen him a couple times, she looked at me weirdly, but only laughed and patted me in the head. I like the doctor.

...

I saw it again today, the boy was walking out of the school and I saw him. He was smiling though, I wanted to see the smile up close, so I _ran_ up to him and tried to talk. He said he was busy though, he spilled some tomato juice on himself, it was a lot, he showed me that it almost completely covered his undershirt, but he still smiled and laughed it off, he was nice, he said that he'd like to meet me again one day, I hope we do to. In other news, one of our professors, Mr. Smith isn't coming back to school anymore, no one would tell us anything, but I over heard another teacher say in that he passed on, wonder what that means. I wish he hadn't of left though, he was a great professor, he was really nice to me, and the other girls of course, but he always said that I was his favorite.

...

My body _hurts_. But I promise mom that I would write every day in this, I think I might go to sleep, dad was mad.

...

It's been three years since that day, the fire. Dad was mad, he was yelling at me a lot today while Yang sat in the corner and watched. I got blamed for mom leaving and for all the med- medi- medicail bills? I think that's what it was, but bandages are suppose to be easy to buy, what else would they pay for.

...

I'm so excited, today's the first day of school, I finally get to go to Signal. I can't wait to make some new friends.

I was made fun of today, Yang didn't even try to help me. Some of the people there didn't like that I looked like a mummy, maybe it's because they know that I'm the reason mom left. I'm sad, I really wish I could see someone smile, smile at me I mean.

...

It's been two year since I saw it, but it's back, the smile. I saw him today, there was no mistaking it, I remember him and his laugh, hopefully I can see him tomorrow, anyways I need to go, dads mad again, he's calling me.

...

I-I know it's been a few days, but I couldn't get out of bed, my arms and legs _hurt_ so much. Even after I was able to get out of bed a couple days ago when I got to school some of the bullies began their usual taunting, again Yang didn't help like the last several dozen times, but this time, this time she joined in, and then they started throwing stuff, all I remember is darkness before I woke up in Dr. Lilith's hospital room, dad was mad, I was finally able to walk a few minutes ago, I think I should go back to sleep though, I'm tired.

...

It's been two weeks but he's still here. The boy with the smile, I though he was gone, but I saw him again, I wonder if I should go up to him.

...

I think the boys gone. I have to go. No time dad's shouting for me. Don't think I'll be able to write later. Hopefully I can write in the next few days or so.

...

It's been a week but the boy's still here. I was finally able to get out of bed the other day and I saw him, he was at the cafe across the street from the library. I don't think I should go talk to him though, he was with some really big, green haired, scary guy, I don't think I should speak with him now.

...

I spoke with him! He came up to me and we talked, I learned his name, well his nickname at least, it was Saff. I laughed and told him my name, it really got him roaring, I smiled and didn't see why he was laughing until he told me his best friends name, the big guy, it was funny. The strange thing is though, was that he kept asking about a brown haired man with a scar on the left side of his neck, I told him that Dr. Gray was the only one I knew with that kind of wound. He smiled and thanked me before we started talking about other things. He also asked me about my family, I lied, I told him I was just fine.

...

I saw him today, the boy. I was coming back from one of my check ups when I heard a cut off scream, I looked in the door thinking that it was a surgery operation that was happening, but it was Saff, he had a knife and was laughing at Dr. Gray who was on the floor. I don't think that was tomato juice on his shirt last year, I think know what happen to Mr. Smith.

...

I think he knows I know, he was watching me with his friend from the Cafe while I was reading. I'm _scared_.

...

Dad was yelling for me today, I though I was in trouble, but he said that I had a phone call, said that they wouldn't stop calling, he threw it at me. I answered the phone, it was him, Saff. He said he wanted to talk to me, I was _scared_.

...

I went to the library earlier, it was where, he, wanted to meet me. I saw him, he was sitting at my usual table, in the back corner, on the far left, right beside a computer and trash can, he had a folder in front of him, I had a knife in my pocket. He smiled at me and I couldn't look away, it was bright, it was nice. He showed me what was in the folder, I threw up. He told me that Dr. Gray was a bad man, I asked about Mr. Smith, Saff glared at me, well more like through me, it was worse than dads, he told me that Mr. Smith was even worse than the doctor, I don't know how though, Mr. Smith was really nice.

...

I saw him again today, he said he had some more work to do around here, I was happy, but also a little scared. I saw his friend today, he was watching me, I _ran_.

...

Dad was mad again, I can barely move.

...

He won't calm down, he wouldn't stop yelling, I need help.

...

It's my fault, I'm _sorry_ mom, I'm _sorry_ I made you leave.

...

I'm _sorry_.

...

I'm so _sorry_.

...

I heard yelling again, it came from the front door, but I could barely make it to my desk, there was no way I could make it to the door.

...

He was screaming even more today, I was _scared_.

...

I found out why he was mad, I saw Saff through the window, he was glaring at our front door before he turned and left.

...

I had to redo my bandages today, it... _stung_. I was gonna say _hurt_ but compared to everything else, _stung_ was a better fit.

...

I was finally able to go to the library today, I saw it, well him I guess, but I couldn't look away from his smile, it was nice. We talked, he laughed, and I couldn't help but feel better.

...

He was at the library again, I was happy. He asked about my dad, I told him he was a great guy, he didn't look convinced. He asked about my sister, I said she was the best one I could ask for, he frowned, I didn't like it, I wanted to see his smile.

...

He said he was leaving, I cried. I hadn't cried in months, well that's not true, but those were of _pain_ , these were of sadness. I wept, he hugged me, told me he was _sorry_ , he said he would be back in a month or two, said he needed to go help someone. He was nice, I'm sad he's leaving, at least he would be helping someone else though, I'll miss his smile for now.

...

Dad was mad.

...

He's still mad.

...

I can barely move, but I needed to write.

...

He wouldn't stop yelling.

...

He won't let me change my bandages, said it was a punishment.

...

He cancelled my doctors appointments for the next month, Dr. Lilith was mad, at him or me I didn't know, but it was probably me, it's always my fault.

...

My right hand is bent weirdly, but I can't feel it, my pills won't let me. At least he didn't get my good hand.

...

Dad was mad today but didn't do anything, I saw a blue flash out my window, I was excited, maybe he's back.

...

He is back. I was at the library, he snuck up on me, I screamed, he apologized. I was happy, he was finally back. He finally asked why I was covered in bandages, I told him it was my fault, he didn't believe me, I wonder why.

...

We talked again today, he asked about the bandages again, I told him about the fire, he smiled sadly at me then he hugged me. I cried. I kept trying to tell him that it was my fault, that it was my fault for the fire, and my fault that mom left. He just kept smiling and let me cry on his shoulder.

...

He asked me what happened to my hand, I told him I fell down the stairs.

...

He said he knew someone that knew my mom, he said that he'd write to his friend and get more information about her, I smiled even though he couldn't see it, but, he said he was happy that I was happy, he said that he could feel my smile.

...

He told me he was leaving again, but this time it was only for a few days. I was sad at least he would only be gone a little while.

...

Dad was yelling again today, but someone knocked on the door so he sent me up to my room, I was so _scared_.

...

Dad ignored me today, I wonder why?

...

I found out why he was ignoring me, I'm being pulled from school, he wants to send Yang to a private boarding school in Mistral.

...

It's been a month, why hasn't he comeback?

...

He still hasn't comeback yet, why hasn't he, he promised.

...

Dr. Lilith said she might know of a cure for my burns, I was happy, but it costs too much, dad would never pay for it.

...

It's been a year and he's finally back, he didn't talk to me, but he was watching me, he wasn't smiling.

...

Dad's been ignoring me for the last week I'm so glad

...

I saw Saff today, he still wasn't smiling.

...

Why isn't he smiling anymore.

...

He came up to me and asked me a simple question. He asked if I was ok, I lied. He said he _hated_ liars and left, I cried.

...

I saw him today, he was with a green and black haired girl, I wonder who she was. They were smiling, but only at each other.

...

He tried to talk to me again today, but I saw dad coming and quickly left, I wonder why he was out of the house?

...

I'm turning thirteen next week, I'm so excited. I also saw Saff today, he was with that girl, he told me her name was Jade she seemed nice. They told me that they had an early birthday present for me. They said to meet them at the hospital in a couple days, I wonder what they want.

...

Dad was so mad today, I can't take it anymore, I need to leave, I need to get away, but how.

...

It's been four days since I went to the hospital and... I can't explain it, I'm so happy. My scars, the reminders of the fire, they're gone. I cried for so long when I heard what Saff was doing for me. I'm still crying now. I'm about to leave though, it was nice. The only bad part about it was that I actually had to get rid of the bandages, I'm so used to them that I feel, I don't know, naked I guess. For almost my whole life I've looked like a mummy, but now, now I'm... free. Though, there was an awkward but when Dr. Lilith had to teach me to wear my, um, uh, never mind, it's too embarrassing. It feels so weird not having my bandages, to actually have clothes on my skin it's, weird. Saff was there the whole time, right beside me, at least that's what Jade told me, she said that he stayed with me during the whole process, that's why he had to leave before I woke up, it was so kind of him. I'm happy though, so happy.

...

Dad was furious, now that Yang is gone he's been so much more vicious, but he was extremely mad that I didn't have my scars anymore. He told me that if I didn't tell him where he got the money for the treatment then he'd give me a reason to put my bandages back on, I really think that it's time I left, I'm going to start packing now, hopefully he doesn't come home soon.

...

The wind swept gently through the street as a small red haired girl slowly made her way through the silent town, her feet seemed to float with practiced ease, caring as to not make even the slightest of noise. The silver moon hung gently over her head illuminating the dark streets, proving more light than even the dim lampposts that lined the sidewalk. Not even the nearby animals made a sound as if to praise the poor girl and wish her luck on her new journey. Her eyes were darting left and right hoping and praying that she could make it to the port, as a boat was set to leave in twenty minutes, midnight, heading for the grand city of Vale.

She took a deep breath and rushed from her hiding place dodging the litter that lined the sidewalk and sprinting through the small pools of light from above. However, she stopped in her tracks directly under a lamp post as a loud crash resonated from behind her. Her head whipped around fearing the worst, but all she saw was a shattered bottle that listened in the moonlight, but what broke it? A loud thud from behind caused her to look back and see that a duffel bag had appeared from seemingly nowhere. It had a note stuck to the top.

 _Hey Ruby, heard about your plan and decided to help out a bit._

 _From, Saff, your Guardian Angel_

Her heart skipped a beat as her eyes darted around left and right, searching for the man that had helped her. It was too bad; however, that she did not look up, for if she had she would have been able to see one last smile before she set out on her new journey.

 _Dejectus sanati risus. Fracta mentem a loquela_

 _Ejice sanabit risus. In oratione cordis_

 _Lacta in oratione sanitatem risus._

* * *

 **(AN: So there it is guys, All Our Days chapter 1. What did you think, like it, hate it, wanna screw it? Anyways tell me in a review or PM and I'll answer any questions about this, also another warning**


	2. Two and A Half, Years or Personalities?

**All Our Days**

 **Chapter 2: Two and A Half Years**

 _ **By: Sapphire Orchid**_

"Talking."

 _"Thinking." Writing/Text_

 **(AN: Author Notes.)**

*** Time Skips ***

...

Diary entry...

...

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a few OCs.

 **(AN: Hey Guys Sapphire Orchid Here! How's it going everyone, I'm doing alright for now, and I just had to get out another chapter today. Word of warning though, updates will be sporadic and will not be as quick as this one was. Anyways that's all for today, I hope you guys enjoy, All our Days Chapter 2.**

* * *

 _"This will be the day we're waiting for, this will be the day we're-_ " Stopping her humming a small red haired girl turned and saw a man in a suit motioning for her to take off her headphones.

...

I was attacked today, well not attacked, but I was almost mugged so I started attacking. Anyways, these guys came to this store I was in, I was listening to This will be the Day, yeah I know I listen to it too much, but it's my third favorite song, I can't just not listen to. Wait back on topic, so these guys came in, and one of them made me take off my headphones, and I was acting all cool like, of course I saw his weapon , but pretended not to notice and said...

...

"Huh." She said stupidly not noticing the weapon by the man's side, "Sorry, did you need something?"

"I said hands in the air, now!"

...

I played it off though, like the professional I am...

...

"Oh my God!" She shouted in surprise as a sword was waved in her face, "You could have cut me!"

...

I was totally aware the whole time...

...

Ruby tried to back away only to slip on her fallen magazine. She pushed off of the stand behind her and instead fell forward, right into the mugger.

"Hey no don't touch that-!"

But he was too late in his warning as a large piece of dust fell from his belt and landed in between them, sending the man flying backwards through a window and the girl to slam into a wall of toilet paper and paper towels, "Ooh, squishy."

...

This third guy came around the corner while I was hiding behind a nicely stacked pile of toilet paper, so when he walked by I decided to jump him, yes, yes, no need for applause please, I know that I'm awesome...

...

"What the hell happened here?" The man said as he scanned the area, he saw a crappy mound of toilet paper and decided to ignore it for now, so where was the attacker. He bent down when he saw a black mark on the ground, "So whoever did this can use dust, now where is-"

"Haha!" Ruby shouted as she leapt out of her prison, unknowingly landing on top of the criminal, "I am the victor, even paper is bested by... the Great Ruby Rose!"

...

You know, it was pretty hot that day when it happened at around 4, maybe 5...

...

Ruby turned around and saw that her would be assailant had went flying through a window, she was about to take out her scroll and call someone, when she noticed that it was pitch black outside. Her eyes snapped to a nearby clock and saw that it was nearly eleven, "I'm late!"

She went flying out the broken window and was looking around for any coming cars when she heard a man say, "Get her," and two pairs of foot steps running towards her.

...

You know I'm surprised at myself, I've definitely gotten control over my bi polar problem, I put on my Rose mask, and then was easily able to dispatch those crooks quickly and efficiently...

...

"Mwhahahahaha!"

"This girls crazy!" Henchman number 3 shouted in fear, as his partner, here by mentioned as Henchman number 4, or Derek for short, was sent flying into the side of a nearby apartment complex, "By the Gods, someone please help us."

...

Like I said, I've got perfect control now.

...

"Wow, his leg should not be bent that way," Roman Torchwick muttered to himself as he stepped out of the dust shop.

"Heh, sorry about that," Ruby said sheepishly.

"You're sorry!?" The man said in shock.

"Yeah, I get carried away every once in a while."

The orange haired man stared at her for a minute, contemplating, "Hey Red, are you looking for a little extra cash?"

"Nope," was her short reply.

...

Not going to lie, I was starving, could totally go for a burger right now, actually...

...

"Why not?"

"I'm only fifteen."

"By the- fifteen, these guys were hired profess- wait scratch that thought," he muttered, "So you're not going ot reconsider, or..."

"Nope sorry, I got a lot of stuff on my mind right now," she said, and then to herself she whispered, "Where's the nearest burger place?"

"What was that?"

"I said where's the nearest burger joint... it has to sell cookies too!?"

"Cookies? No, never mind whatever, you know these guys were worth every cent I tell you, never going to pay for twenty bucks per day men ever again. Anyways, Red, the best place I could tell you is down the street take a left and then make a right onto the next street, the guy who owns it looks exactly like this old guy. Now then, it was a pleasure, truly it was, but I need to go," he raised his his cane and the bottom popped off, "So I guess I'll see you... never."

...

I'm back and boy, was it a great idea to go get that burger, it was amazing, anyways... where was I...

...

Ruby leapt into the air over the small missile and landed next to the shop owner, "Are you alright, sir?"

"Uh huh."

"Wow, you can talk with your mouth closed,"Ruby said in awe before snapping out of it, "Alright, I'm gonna go after him, take care."

...

I always wanted to learn to talk with my mouth closed. Anyways, I ran to the building and flew to the top of it only to see the man standing there with a red dust crystal...

...

"End of the line, Red," the man said and tossed the dust at her feet before firing.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho! That was awe- wait, huh?"

A woman in purple and white stood before Ruby with a... riding crop in her hand.

"We got a huntress!" the man shouted and jumped into the cockpit of the bullhead.

...

So this woman came out, she was pretty I guess, had a nice red dress on, but anyways the most important thing, I met a huntress. Yeah, i was so excited, this was the first time I actually got to meat a huntress that wasn't trying to arrest me, it was awesome. So the woman in red walks out and her and the huntress use this cool type of magic, I'm guessing it was their semblance, but still in the end the bad guys got away, and I got free cookies for saving the day...

...

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger," the woman said exasperated.

"They started it!" The girl shouted indignantly."

 **"** If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back ...And a slap on the wrist." she then demonstrates with her wand, which barely missed the girl's hand.

"Eeek," she squeak before glaring at the woman.

"Please take off your mask," the woman said ignoring the look.

"Huh?"

"The mask that you are wearing, please take it off."

"But my identity!"

"Ms. Rose," she said shocking the girl, "We already know who you are, now please take the mask off before I am forced to remove it."

With a sigh the girl complied, but she couldn't help but say, "Isn't it illegal to have corporal punishment."

"But... there is someone here who would like to meet you," the woman ignored her.

"Oh, and what bozo of yours wants to meet me."

...

In hindsight, I probably should have been nicer, at least until I knew who I was talking to...

...

The woman looked ready to sty and smack her again when said bozo walked out, "Calm down, Glynda, I'm sure she didn't mean anything by it. Now then, you are Ruby Rose, correct?"

"Yeeeeeees?" she said in question.

"You have... silver eyes?"

"Uh, um."

"So!" he interrupted before gesturing with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting, "Where did you learn to do this?"

"From a friend or two," she dodged.

"Well, Ms. Rose, I've only ever seen two people fight that well with a scythe, one is a master and one is a monster. From the brutality of your fighting I would have suggested the latter," here he moved to another video clip. This one was of a blue haired teen. The boy was fighting against a group of people, one of which wielded a scythe. He leapt at the scythe wielder and proceeded to break the man's leg from the knee and ripped the scythe from his hands, from there a proceeded to use the weapon to defeat the rest of the enemies.

 _"Saff,"_ she thought in shock.

"But," he interrupted her thoughts, "You have skill to go along with it, so maybe both."

Here he showed a third video, it showed a dark haired man fighting off several white fang members with skill and presicion, "Now tell me Ms, Rose, who did you learn from, both, the master, or the monster?"

"He isn't a monster," Ruby shouted and glared heavily at the man.

"The leader of a group of monsters is not a monster himself?" Ozpin replied.

"None of them are monsters!"

Ruby's glare began to die down at the shocked looks of the professors. The redhead slowly fell back into her chair and slowly began to slid her palm up and down her right arm, she could still remember the pain, "Especially Saff, Saff isn't like that, he's a great man."

"Saff?" Ozpin immediately asked.

Mentally berating herself for the slip up Ruby began her next half truth, of course she couldn't lie, "Saff is the name he gave me when we first met, it's probably an alias or nickname."

 _"Sapphire," he had said and clarified at her confused look, "My name, it's Sapphire Orchid, nice to meet you Ruby Rose." And he held out his hand with a smile, it was nice, nice and bright._

"Well then Ms. Rose, I am actually inclined to believe you," he said, "I have even go so far as to ask the man if he would come to Beacon."

"Saff is coming to Beacon!" She shouted in happiness, maybe, maybe should would be able to see him again even though it had only been five months since she had last run into him, maybe she could-

"Sadly no," the man ruined her dream, "He flat out refused to come, but he did say to look out for a young red head in his stead, at first I had thought he meant Ms. Nikos, but now I think I know who he was talking about, so what do you think."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you want to come to Beacon?"

...

He had asked me if I wanted to come to Beacon, I didn't know what to say, not only had Sapphire recommend her but the headmaster was actually considering it. I sat there for what felt like hours, before I finally answered...

...

"Une Arc," a voice said snapping her out of her nap, "Nice to meet you."

"Hm, what?"

* * *

 **(AN: Well guys that was Chapter 2 of All Our Days, I hope you enjoyed it. If you have any questions please leave review or send me a PM and I will get back to you as fast as possible.)**

 **I'm Sapphire Orchid, Signing out, See ya.**


	3. Hello, Beacon!

**All Our Days**

 **Chapter 3: Hello, Beacon!**

 _ **By: Sapphire Orchid**_

"Talking."

 _"Thinking." Writing/Text_

 **(AN: Author Notes.)**

*** Time Skips ***

 _..._

 _Diary entry..._

 _..._

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a few OCs.

 **(AN: Hey Guys Sapphire Orchid Here! Not much to say at the moment other than to thank you all for your reviews, they are really great and have really helped me with my writing, anyways that is all for today, so please enjoy this next chapter of, All our Days.)**

* * *

 _..._

 _The Airship I rode on glided gently through the air, heck, it was so peaceful that I actually fell asleep in the back of the cabin, only to be woken up by this strange blonde guy..._

 _..._

"-une Arc," a voice said snapping Ruby out of her nap, "Nice to meet you."

"Hm, what?" the girl groggily asked as she looked around the airship's cabin.

"Oh I'm sorry," the blonde asked, "I didn't know you were asleep, hehe, my bad."

"No, no," she waved off his apology, "I didn't even realize I had fallen asleep. Thanks for waking me, though."

"Oh, uh, your welcome?"

"Anyways, what was your name?"

"Oh, I'm Jaune Arc," he said proudly, only to hunch over as his stomach let out a loud rumble, "Oh no."

"What? What's wrong," Ruby asked quickly in surprise.

"I gotta go," he yelped and ran away. A few seconds later a shrill scream echoed through the ship complaining about how someone puked on her boots.

 _..._

 _Anyways the guy's name was Jaune, he seemed nice... well until he got sick. The rest of the ride to Beacon was quiet and the only other thing worth mentioning abut it was that there was this girl, I had a feeling I know her from somewhere, but I can't remember who she was. She was blonde and had purple eyes, maybe I'll have to talk to her sometime, wonder who she was? Well, after a little while we finally docked and I got my first good look at Beacon..._

 _..._

"Wow..." Ruby whispered as she stared up at the mighty castle, it really was like a beacon in the sky, so... beautiful. The redhead couldn't take her eyes off the magnificent building, because of this, she wasn't looking where she was going when she crashed into a bunch of suitcases.

 _..._

 _I met my first Schnee today, not very impressed. She was arrogant, bossy, and wore waaaaaaaaaayyy too much white, even her hair was white!_

 _..._

"Watch where you're going!" A female voice shouted.

"Huh? Hey! A little help here please?!" Ruby asked as she tried to remove the suitcases that trapped her. She finally was able to move aside the last object and began to stand, slowly dusting her clothes off, , "Wow, thanks for the help," she muttered while sending a glare at the girl.

"What are you doing!?" The girl shouted again as Ruby picked up a smaller case.

"I was just looking, jeez woman, I just wanted to know what's in the box," Ruby snapped as the girl stole the case from her grasp, "Who are you anyways?"

"You don't know who I am!" The girl shouted and began to go into a large rant about who she was.

Ruby; however, began to ignore the girl as she took in what she looked like. The girl wore clothes similar to herself, except instead of red and black, the girl wore white, way too much if you asked Ruby, the clothes were also a little too frilly for any combat situations. Mystery woman also had pure white hair and blue eyes, something that she had never seen before, all in all, the girl looked like she deserved to be at a dinner party, not a school made for combat. She was snapped out of her thoughts when the white haired girl stepped forward and yelled in her face.

"Well, what do you have to say for yourself!"

"Um, I wasn't really paying attention," Ruby sheepishly replied.

The girl let out a scream of frustration and threw her hands into the air. Apparently during the girl's rant she had taken out a vial of powdered dust, and, not paying attention to what was still in her hands, let go of the vial.

"Look out!" Ruby shouted and lunged forward dragging to the girl to the ground a few feet away as the glass object fell to the ground and shattered sending flames several feet into the air.

"You idiot!" Ruby shouted in anger.

"Excuse-"

"No, you're not excused, you could have killed both of us, what are you a dunce!"

"I-"

"No, you know what, just no, I'm leaving," and with that, the redhead push herself back to her feet and walked away.

"What?" Was all the white haired girl could say.

...

 _But all in all, the day wasn't too bad, especially after I woke up, apparently, I fell asleep outside._

 _..._

Ruby let out a short breath as she tried to regain her temper, it was people like the Schnee Family that made her angry. For now, though, she would let the girl slide, it wouldn't do well to be arrested before her first day of school.

.

.

.

Wait, where was she, and why did her leg hurt so much, on second thought, was that dust on her clothes?

* * *

 **(AN: Well, I hope you liked the chapter, sorry for it being so short, but I didn't really want to add in the next chapter to this one. Anyways, I'm going to be trying something new, I've kind of gotten a backlog of chapters for this story, and will try to post at least one a week, though I may forget. As for my other story The Dragon's Gem I am currently going through a complete overhaul of it, trying to change it and fix it for the better... welp that's all I have to say now.**

 **I'm Sapphire Orchid, signing out, see ya!**


	4. Do Monks Curse?

**All Our Days**

 **Chapter 4: Do Monks Curse?**

 ** _By: Sapphire Orchid_**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking." Writing/Text_

 **(AN: Author Notes.)**

*** Time Skips ***

 _..._

 _Diary entry..._

 _..._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a few OCs.**

 **(AN: Hey Guys Sapphire Orchid Here! Here's the next chapter.)**

* * *

 _..._

 _I got a nice surprise today, an old friend showed up..._

 _..._

Ruby looked around the area wondering where to go next. The place was like a maze, it made you wonder if someone had got lost and starved to death on grounds. Buuuuut, who cares right, it would have been their own fault.

 _..._

 _...Before I get to that part of the day, though, I bumped into someone else..._

 _..._

As she walked through a third deserted area she began to grow angry, and what better thing to release some anger on then her newly made blonde friend, Jaune Arc, who had just walked into the area.

"Huuu, Jaune!" She shouted in happiness, finally a punching bag.

*She meant friend*

"Ruby!?" The blonde seemed genuinely surprised and eager to see a familiar face, that was until the smaller girl ran up to him and gently slugged him in the arm to show her appreciation.

"I- I think you might have dislocated my shoulder," he said in shock.

"Ah you'll be fine," she waved off his concern.

"This wasn't in the script-"

"What?"

*Ignore him, sweetheart*

"What?"

"Nevermind," Jaune said suddenly, "But seriously, I think I'm going into shock or something, I can't feel the left side of my body."

"I mean- I could try and put it back in place," she suggested.

"Will it hurt?"

"Depends," she shrugged before throwing him an evil grin, "Are you a masochist?"

 _..._

 _...Ah the look on his face afterwards, almost made me tear up in laughter..._

 _..._

*** 20 minutes later ***

"It hurts even more now," the blonde whimpered as he tried to slowly edge away from the redhead.

"You should have just said no to my earlier question," She smirked as she pulled him back towards her.

"I said I didn't know what it meant!"

"I only accept yes or no!" She grinned as the blonde glared hatefully at her. Ah, to be loved once more.

At least they had made it to the meeting hall, now if only she knew what to do next. As she prepared to enter the room a soft jingle enraptured her ears making her pause. A normal person would have ignored the sound, but she had recognized it, mainly for its awkwardness.

So, stepping into the room, she drew a deep breath and shouted over the crowd, "Oi you dumb blonde, are you gonna say something to me or do you still think this is your consciousness!"

Silence, she counted ten pairs of eyes staring at her, eight were in anger, one was in confusion, can you guess who, and the final pair was staring at her with mirth.

"Who do you-" the blonde girl from the airship began walking towards her; however, a man slowly began his way towards her.

"Well if it isn't, _mia dolce_ ginger," the man sneered.

"Hey there blondie, I see you brought a few more of your kind, tell me are you trying to set up a wind tunnel or something?"

"You know, _Rosso_ , if you were to get on your knees and pray for once instead of the other things you do, you might be able to wish your soul back."

"You ever learn the difference between sheep and a dog?"

"Oi, that was an honest mistake, you soul sucker."

"I'm guessing that since you're here you finally stopped staring at that orange juice?"

"As a matter of fact yes, also did you know that it was going to be a full moon tonight? Well, if you need some I brought some sun block with me."

The girl went to open her mouth but the blonde beat her to it, "I know how much you like to open your mouth, but please keep it shut when it comes to my religion."

"Rats," she pouted in mock sadness, "And here I had a great joke about a monk and a group of prosti-"

"No."

"How about that new low-fat religion, I mean, I can't believe it's not-"

"Little _Rosso."_

"Alright fine, oh, by the way, I heard that reincarnation is making a comeback."

"If you were not a lady I would have slapped you by now, _Puttana."_

"Aw you do love me," she batted her eyes.

" _Vaffanculo_ ," her answer to this was to kick him in the shin.

" _Fungula!"_ He shouted in pain, "Why do you always go for the shins, _merda,_ is it because you're too short to aim higher!?"

"Oh I can aim higher, believe you me, it's just such a small target that I couldn't possibly hit you in the right spot!"

"You are a _pezzo di merda_ , go die in a hole."

"Been there done that, remember," she responded with another kick to the other shin.

"Too bad you didn't stay."

"Um," the blonde girl from before cut into their banter, "What's going on?"

"Oh, just a civil dispute between me and the _puttana_."

Another kick met its mark as the redhead laughed, "You want another you dirty monk!"

"I'd love another restraining order against you."

"It wouldn't hold up in court," she waved a finger at him.

"You are a dirty _stronzo capra_ , ow, damn it, woman, I called you a beautiful woman."

"I doubt you, womanizer!"

"The tension here is amazing," a new voice broke in, "don't you think Ren?"

"Whatever you say, Nora," the man sighed.

"Does that mean I can borrow a thousand-"

"No."

"Aww shucks."

"You're all gonna get an earful, later now," silence accompanied the blonde girls joke, "Was it that bad."

"Well, it didn't really fit into the-"

"Hold on, I do not believe I know you name, Ms..." the blonde man asked as she slid up to the girl.

"Yang, Yang Xiao Long, nice to meet you."

 _..._

 _..._ _Yang Xi_ _ao Long_ _I had heard that name before, but I couldn't get remember where..._

 _..._

"Well, the name is, Ezekiel Bianchi! So nice to meet a lovely woman such as yourself," He finished by grabbing her hand and stealing a kiss, however, this was followed by a yelp of pain as Ruby planted her foot up his-

"Stop being a Perv you damn air head!"

"Did you say your name was Bianchi?" A familiar voice spoke up.

"Why yes, my sweet _Dama Bianca_ ," the man strode up to the Schnee.

"My name isn't Bianca," the girl huffed.

"he called you his white lady," Ruby said, "I'd watch out for him he's a bit of a-"

"Ignore her my sweet, she's, how do you say, Mentally Dezaned?"

"Deranged," Ruby corrected, "And no, you're just an airhead."

"I'd believe him over you any day, especially after you tried to kill me outside!" The Schnee shouted.

"I don't remember that," the girl honestly replied.

The white haired girl opened her mouth to tell the redhead off but Ezekial halted the verbal assault, "I'm sorry but Ruby here probably doesn't remember, she's quite old and her Alzheimer is more than likely acting up again, here little Rosso let's get you back to the-"

"I will break your leg you call me old again," the girl warned.

A loud cough echoed through out the room silencing the new students as a man with grey/white hair walked towards the mic on stage.

"I," he began, "Will keep this, brief..."

*** Later ***

Ruby sat on her sleeping bag with her back against the wall as she stared at the busty blonde across the room. Who was she, why did Ruby not remember her, the name, Yang Xiao Long, it was right on the edge of her tongue, but where-

"Uh, hey?" a voice snapped her from her thoughts.

"Oh hey Jaune," the girl happily waved the blonde boy over.

"Hey, um, aren't you cold?"

"Is that the best pick up line you got?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant! I was just wondering since you're just sitting under an open window."

"Hey have you heard of that girl before?"

"What?"

"The girl over there, the blonde, do you know her?"

"No, I've never met her before, why?"

"I don't know, I think I've met her before, but it's not important-"

"Ruby, I wanted to, well, I wanted-"

"Well, I'm tired Jaune, goodnight," and with that, the redhead got into her sleeping bag.

"Oh, well... goodnight then Ruby."

 _"Aw, dang it why did she have to fall asleep now."_

...

 _...I was surprised that Ezekiel came to Beacon, maybe I'll talk to him later, he might know who the blonde is. Anyways, goodnight mom, I'll talk to you tomorrow._

 _..._

* * *

 **(AN: Hope you enjoyed the chapter if you have any questions please ask, and other than that I guess I'll see you guys next time.)**

 **I'm Sapphire Orchid, signing out, see ya!**


	5. Beacon Initiation!

**All Our Days**

 **Chapter 5: Initiation**

 ** _By: Sapphire Orchid_**

"Talking."

 _"Thinking." Writing/Text_

 **(AN: Author Notes.)**

*** Time Skips ***

 _..._

 _Diary entry..._

 _..._

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for a few OCs.**

 **(AN: Hey Guys Sapphire Orchid Here! Now then, for some reason this chapter was put up last Saturday and I only just found out two days ago. So, I'm putting it up now and the chapter that was suppose to go up to day I'll put out tomorrow, good? Good.**

* * *

 _..._

 _We had the Beacon initiation today, it was pretty nice until I blacked out, it was... an interesting feeling..._

 _..._

Ruby glanced around the forest as she brushed the leaves from her body and hair. _"Great landing strategy,"_ she mocked herself, very well, now the only question was, where was she.

Now then, she could either partner up or try and stay hidden from the others, so that way she could be on "both" teams. Let's see, decisions, decisions.

A low growl from behind caused her to let out a sigh. Grimm, they had no tact what so ever, always having to interrupt someone's train of thought with their meaningless drivel.

Here scythe somehow founds it way into her hand as she bent backwards in an effort to avoid a swing from one of the bear like creatures, Ursa, Ursi, Ursas? Hm, she had never really thought of it before. As she fell onto one hand her other twisted Cresent Rose through the inbetween space and sliced through the beast with ease. Now, showing a grin, she flipped from the ground and landed away from the new group of Ursa, to be exact there were four of them, a minor warm up for the redhead, but she wasn't about to give up a free fight.

She let out an excited breath as her heart pounded in her ears, she lived for the fight, reveled in it. As one of the beasts ran towars her, she too charged. The redhead ducked underneath the Ursa and pushed upwards knocking it through the air, and, with a quick slash of her weapon, she split it in two.

Number 3 & 4 rushed from the sides with a roar over their dead bretheren. She leapt back, seconds from deeath as the beasts slammed into one another with the bigger of the two, Number 4, collapsing onto of 3. She leapt over the two, firing several shots through their hide, and landed in front of the Number 5, ending its life quickly with her weapon's pointed end.

The three final beasts 6, 7, and 8, you know when she said there were four of them, well, she always sucked at mad. Now though, the reamaining beasts circled around her guarded and ready, daring her to approach, so, she did.

...

 _... At first it was fine, easy enough, just a few Ursa Minors nothing to be worried about, until..._

 _..._

She spat out globs of blood as she crushed the Ursa pup's skulled into dust while the other bodies began to dissolve back into the forest. The Grimm children, babies, pups, whatever, all in all, they were way too quiet for her liking, and those were her thoughts as she kicked the body of the pup away and nursed her wounded side. Its claws were sharp for one its age, that was fully apparent as her breathing became labored when she stumbled forward. Her vision became blurred as her anger began to surface, she hated Grimm, hated, hated, hated them! She stopped as her vision finally faded, and she fell...

...

 _... Well, until that pup jumped me from behind, dang creatures, way too quiet. I think Zeke found me though, obviously we couldn't be teammates though as I was knocked out, but I atleast woke up on the airhsip back to Beacon instead of in the middle of the woods, they said that there was a Nevermore_ and _a Death Stalker running around, but no one wanted to talk about it, I wouldn't have been any help with those in my wounded state, but get this..._

 _..._

Only to catch herself at the last second, she rolled forward and leapt to her feet in one fluid motion. Her sliver eyes immediatley glanced around searching for any dangers, any at all. Her face spilt into a sneer as she saw nothing, not even another person, nothing to fight whatsoever.

She let out a breath before stalking forward heading north, towards the required location, hoping to find somethinn to fight.

*** POV switch Ezekiel POV *** **(AN: PS. These will be very rare PPS. I also need about three hundred more words sooooo... enjoy.)**

Ezekiel Bianchi paused in his steps as the wind chagned direction. He was silent, something had chagned, and he thoguht he knew what it was.

"Ezekiel!" His partner shouted, "What are you doing, time is of the essence!"

He glanced at his new teammate, he was hoping to run into Ruby Rose or atleast become the odd one out, but on his way to his old friends landing site, he ran into, quite literally, Weiss Shnee. Great, just great.

"You are right, _Dama Bianca_ , we must hurry, quickly," and with that the blonde man grabbed the weapon from his back and rushed forward as fast as his legs could carry him.

"Hey, wait for me!" The Schnee called after him struggling to keep up.

* * *

 **(AN: Hey Guys Sapphire Orchid Here! Hope you guys enjoy the chapter, and remember the next chapter will be put put tomorrow since I had to reupload this one. If you have any questions please leave a review or PM me, and remem** **ber...**

 **I'm Sapphire Orchid, Signing out, see ya!**


End file.
